kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Zenki
Main= Zenki is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a Demon God with black and red hair, red eyes, very detailed armor and a tiara with a third eye on it. He has pointy ears and his trademark fang is on the left side. Zenki is one of Chiaki Enno's guardian spirits. He has a free will and is very hot tempered. Zenki is wild and untamed, he loves his freedom and is a very proud warrior. Despite his wild and untamed nature, Zenki is generally free from moral wrong and will not bother himself with humans unless they provoke him. He is also known as the God of Crimson Thunder Light in the Dark, of Fighting and War. He is a guardian of Guardian Village and the Enno legacy. Unlike the calm and collected Goki who thinks before he acts, Zenki's can be quite reckless and way too proud of his strength, which often gets him into trouble. Zenki is one of the two divines (the other one being Goki), who faithfully served Ozunu Enno in the past. Despite his tendency to show off, the world needs Zenki's badass, his supreme power and above all, his unconquerable spirit. Zenki's descend and why Ozunu chose Zenki In the ancient days, Zenki, the mighty and proud guardian warrior, having been sent to save humanity from the forces of evil, descended to earth as a thunderbolt. Sometimes Zenki is also referred to as the Red Lord or just "Red". (this mainly seems to happen in the later volumes of the manga) While Zenki's pride, recklessness and free will might make him a rather unsuitable guardian for Chiaki, Ozunu saw Zenki's qualities because of his uncomplicated nature and love for Evil Seeds. By eating them, Zenki doesn't only purify the Evil Seeds' evil miasma, he also recovers his health. Zenki is very proud of his purifying abilities when talking to Master Daisoujou in Volume 4 of the manga. Zenki's way of purifying the Seeds of Evil is rather contrary to Kokutei and Majura who use their powers for their own gain. Anime/Manga While in the manga, Zenki starts out residing in a holy sepulcher inside the Main Hall of the Enno Shrine, in the Anime, the sepulcher is located outside. Nekomaru and Inumaru break the seal on a Seed of Evil and in turn get transformed into a two headed monster. As the monster attacks Chiaki and her grandmother Saki, Chiaki calls out for help and her Guardian Bracelet unseals Zenki, who then proceeds to fight the monster. Notes A '''sepulcher' is some kind of tomb or grave. In Zenki's case it looks like some kind of statue depicting him.'' Ingame He appears in all of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, as he is the titular character. In most of these games, the player takes control of either Zenki, Chiaki or even both of them. Oddly enough, the games only feature Zenki's Chibi form and his Demon God form. His other forms are completely absent. The same goes for Goki, who strangely only appears in his level 1 stage, but never shows up in his later forms or as Akira. Trivia * The translated versions and translated subtitles of the anime falsely call Zenki's '''Ultimate Demon God' the Ultimate Guardian form. Something similar can be seen with his Demon God form, which is called the Guardian Spirit form. This might be due to the religious themes issue from the nineties.'' * The manga sometimes refers to Zenki's Ultimate Demon God form as the Vajura Demon Lord form, which is very likely yet another translation error as the Vajura Demon Lord isn't present in the original work. |-|Ingame= ''This page section is currently under construction. More content will be added soon. '' Battle Raiden Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki first appears in Stage 1-1 where he is summoned by Chiaki. After that, he is send out to retrieve the Guardian Bracelet which was stolen by a black bird. Zenki will immediately remark that he won't follow Chiaki's orders, but after that the player takes control of Zenki, they actually have to follow Chiaki's order. To do so, Zenki has to proceed through this section of Stage 1 as well as the following section 1-2, where he will find the Guardian Bracelet. Chibi Zenki is able to walk to the left or right. He can also crouch, jump, take backsteps, dash forward, as well as double jump. The backstep and double jump both allow Chibi Zenki to avoid enemy attacks and projectiles. He is invincible both at the start of his backstep and for the full length of his double jump. Of cause, he isn't limited to avoiding foes and their attacks. Chibi Zenki can punch his foes while standing or crouching. He is also able to use a Bruce Lee-style kick while jumping or double jumping. Yet the player has to be careful when playing as Chibi Zenki, as his small health bar will go down quickly if he takes to many blows. Chibi Zenki also has no elemental attacks and his punches and kicks will deal very low anmounts of damage, forcing the player to play him in a strategic manner to succeed. Chibi Zenki has no element in this game and thus no elemental resistances or weaknesses. The same goes for his Demon God form. Chibi Zenki's character Chibi Zenki's character in this game is rather humorous, yet the game perfectly catches Chiaki's and Zenki's relationship from the beginning of the series. Unlike his manga and anime counterparts, he also seems to quickly learn that he can't mess with Chiaki, but this only accounts for his Chibi form. Demon God Zenki Demon God Zenki first appears in the Vajura-On-Ark cutscene after Stage 1-2 and has his actual, playable debut in Stage 1-3. Demon God Zenki not only possesses all of Chibi Zenki's abilities, but also has elemental moves which are unavailable to his Chibi form. His elemental moves are the following ones: * Crimson Attack (Fire Punch) ** Zenki punches his foes with his burning fists. The Crimson Attack is a fire elemental attack which can only be used while standing in place, making Zenki a sitting duck to projectile attacks. Despite this disadantage, it is quite effective in interrupting leaping or charging enemies. * Gale Dragon (Gust) ** Zenki kneels down and raises a gust from the ground with his fist while getting up. This gust, the so called Gale Dragon, is a wind elemental attack which like the Crimson Attack can only be used while standing in place. Despite this, the Gale Dragon is quite effective against arial and fire elemental enemies. Also keep in mind that the gust will keep rising for awhile, hitting arial enemies way up in the sky which can't be hurt otherwise, Rudra being the only other exception. * Thunder Smash ** This attack has Zenki charge up electricity in his fist before unleashing a strong punch with said fist, unleashing the electrical charge upon the enemy. Because of it its long charge time, this attack has to be used wisely, almost forcing the player to memorize the enemies' patterns. The Thunder Smash is a lightning elemental attack. * Vajura Beam Excorcism ** The Vajura Beam Excorcism is a Vajura elemental attack. Zenki performs this move by extending one of his Diamond Horns from his elbow and charging at his foe with great speed. This attack makes Zenki very mobile, but the player can't interrupt Zenki's Vajura Beam Excorcism, once he starts, causing him to keep charging for quite a distance. This attack is especially useful to stunlock enemies or to perform a preemptive strike on them. Just be careful with quicker melee enemies, as they might counter Zenki after being hit, given him very little time to avoid their counter. * Vajura Lightning Fang ** Just like the Vajura Beam Excorcism, the Vajura Lightning Fang is a Vajura elemental attack. The Vajura Lightning Fang starts out like the Thunder Smah, leaving Zenki very vulvernable while charging. The Vajura Lightning Fang is only really useful against opponents in the distance, as it can oneshot some regular enemies but is fairly useless against most mini bosses and bosses. * Rudra (Thunder) ** The information on Zenki's strongest move can be read in the corresponding section of this article's '''Rudra and Zenki's strength'-tabber.'' Despite his way larger health bar, the player still has to master Zenki's new moves and remember that Chibi Zenki can't use them, as they will be forced to play as Chibi Zenki from time to time. Despite his strong and sturdy appearance, Demon God Zenki has to fight some stronger and very dangerous foes, which might be very hazardous to his health if the player plays too recklessly. Demon God Zenki's character Just like in the manga and anime, Zenki seems to be full of his ego of being the strongest Kishin, when he is turned into his true form. This causes him to forget that messing with Chiaki is a stupid idea and has him tring to kill her after he defeats the mini boss in Stage 2-2. He later treats Chiaki slightly better, but still doesn't seem to care much about his surroundings. Den Ei Rei Bu Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki first appears when Chiaki gets scared by a gigantic floating monster head and summons him. After that, Chibi Zenki has to fight and defeat said monster head. While the jump-and-run stages are played as Chiaki, their boss battles switch the player's control to Chibi Zenki. Chibi Zenki is able to walk to the left or right. He can also jump, punch and throw fire balls. If the player holds down the attack button, Chibi Zenki will charge up and be able to run around and throw a large fire ball at his foe. The controls for Chiaki and Chibi Zenki are identical, but there are some slight differences: * Chiaki shoots faster than Chibi Zenki and can have more fire balls on screen at the same time * Chibi Zenki's fire balls are stronger than Chiaki's * Chiaki's charged attack has her shoot a large fire blade that hits multiple foes in a row, while Zenki's large fire ball only hits one enemy Elements and Health Unlike Battle Raiden, Den Ei Rei Bu has no elements, so it makes no difference if Zenki or someone else attacks with a fire ball or anything else. Also there is no health bar like the one from the previous game in the jump-and-run sequences. Instead Chiaki starts out with three hearts which act as hitpoints. She can collect more hearts and can have up to five at the same time. When the player switches to Chibi Zenki, he will keep Chiaki's health, putting him at either an advantage or disadvantage. Unlike in Battle Raiden, Zenki and Chiaki will respawn upon their defeat. The previous game respawned Zenki at the beginning of the corresponding section after Chiaki berated him on his failure. Demon God Zenki Demon God Zenki first appears at the very beginning of the game. While the player controls him in the main game, he is also available as an AI opponent in the game's multiplayer versus mode. Zenki's AI counterpart is very slow to react and loves to use his Vajura attack. Just like Gagara, he is a very easy opponent and doesn't pose much of a threat. Zenki's Demon God form only appears in the cutscenes and he can only be played as in the Anime Sequence Battles. While Zenki starts out with very little health in the first Anime Sequence Battle against Goura, this is counterbalanced by the fact that the player only need to deplete one bar of Goura's health and the low difficulty of the upcomming fight against Gagara, who also has very little health. Demon God Zenki's most basic attack has him throw one or more punches at his enemy. These punches can be avoided by moving out of the way. They can also be blocked, but even if Zenki's opponent blocks, they will still take a slight anmount of damage. Zenki can always take a swing at his foe. His brawling skills are not dependent on his special bars, but the anmount of swings he takes at his foe is dependent on his power bar. The higher Zenki's power, the more swings he will take, causing slightly more damage. When Zenki has one or more special bars left, he can use up one of them to use a special attack or recover his health. The strength of his special attack or recovery ability will be dependent on his power bar. His weakest special attack has him shoot a Vajura at his opponent. This causes slightly more damage than the strongest version of his punches. His medium strength special attack has him extend one of his Diamond Horns from his fist and leap into the air. Chiaki will then assist him by throwing "Khan"-fire spell tags at him, which causes Zenki's horn to charge up a flame blast. When Zenki lands, he will ram his horn into the ground and a flame blast will shoot straight at his foe. This attack will cause a medium anmount of damage if it connects. His strong special attack has Zenki use the same move as in his medium strength special attack, but now with two horns and a more impressive animation. Chiaki still assists him and the flame blast that is shot at the enemy is larger than before. This stronger version of the "Aigirougi" (Red Lotus Strike) deals a large anmount of damage and knocks the foe down if it connects. It is a very powerful move, but needs very good timing with the power bar to be utilized by the player. If Zenki has the advantage (green tear) and a full powerbar, he will cross his arms, take a deep breath and use Rudra against his foe. While the Rudra from the manga, the anime and most other games causes a large explosion, this isn't the case in Den Ei Rei Bu's Anime Sequence Battles. In this game, Rudra becomes a large energy ball which shoots from Zenki's chest as he screams "Rudora!". It flies at the enemy with great velocity. If it hits, the foe will be knocked down and lose about 2/3 of their health bar. Just like any other character's special attacks, Zenki's specials can also be avoided, blocked or even reflected by the enemy. If blocked, they will still cause a medium anmount of damage and reflecting them is hard some attacks (like the Vajura for example) have difficult to make out hitboxes. This is even the case when one is being a trained player in this game. Also keep in mind that, just like any other AI, Zenki's AI counterpart will definately sacrifice one special bar to recover his health, when he reaches the yellow/red stage of his health bar. Tenchi Meidou Zenki first appears in Tenchi Meidou's intro, where he appears in his Demon God form. As some text scrolls by, Zenki can be seen in the background, breathing heavily. After the text has passed by almost completely, Zenki extends his Diamond Horn from his right fist, very likely expressing that he isn't done yet and ready to tackle a new challenge. In the game itself, he reappears at the end of Stage 1 after Chiaki (under the instruction of Ozunu) has unsealed Chibi Zenki after reaching a small shrine and using the spell that Saki taught her in first volume of the manga. From now on, Chibi Zenki follows Chiaki around the board game mode map and will turn into his Demon God form whenever the two of them enter a battle. Sadly unlike the previous installments, there's no Vajura-on-Ark cutscene and this game has similar oddities to Den Ei Rei Bu's Diamond Axe-incident. For example, even after Zenki and Chiaki meet Goki, neither Zenki nor Goki ever reach any of their later forms. Also Goki is only seen as Goki's first stage, he never appears as Akira. Zenki's three light cards move, will actually have him use the Diamond Axe, which makes this game the only time the Diamond Axe is actually usable in a game. Zenki can also use the Diamond Axe regardless of his ingame progress, which makes him able to use it even before Zenki's and Chiaki's first meeting with Miki Souma in the beginning of the game. This actually makes no sense from the story's standpoint, as Zenki isn't supposed to have the axe until much later, but this is a game after all, which makes the whole thing non-canon to the actual Kishin Douji Zenki story. Zenki also is the only character that can use the Diamond Axe and he can only use it in his Demon God form. The Diamond Axe deals between 100 and 150 points of damage to Zenki's enemies. Sadly the axe can only be used in Battle Mode, making its actual ingame use rather limited, but it's still a good choice to quickly take out weaker enemies. Zenki's four cards move has him use his strongest attack, the well known Rudra. Unlike in the previous games, Zenki won't be hurt when using Rudra, allowing him to spam his foes with Rudras (if the player draws the cards fast enough, that is) and dealing up to 200 to 230 points of damage per Rudra. More about Zenki's attacks, aggressiveness and card use in this game will be added soon. GS Zenki intro golden horn Tenchi Meidou.png|Demon God Zenki with his extended Diamond Horn, as he appears in Tenchi Meidou's intro Chibi Zenki mug Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki's mugshot from the game's board game mode Zenki Diamond Axe Tenchi Meidou.png|Demon God Zenki as he appears when using the Diamond Axe in Battle Mode. Trivia * As Tenchi Meidou hasn't been translated yet, it can only be assumed that the intro's text is probably some kind of story related text, explaining what happened before the game's events. More about Zenki's appearance in the individual games will be added soon. |-|Rudra and Zenki's strength= Anime If he wants to, Zenki can be really powerful. This can be seen best in Episode 17, where he uses his most powerful move, the Rudra (thunder). It deserts a whole forest and leaves a huge crater, but also is a double edged sword. Rudra is so powerful, that it mortally wounds Zenki if he uses it, because he can't control Rudra's power. The Diamond Axe is Rudra's physical form, which Zenki can use without getting hurt. Having the Diamond Axe is good for Zenki, because he really hates using Rudra, as he always gambles his life by using this move and might die from it. Manga Zenki's pride, his great strength of a Demon God, provided by the holy Vajura powers stored in Zenki's Diamond Horns is said to having been given to him by Ozunu. The fact that his powers come from his horns also explains why Zenki can't fight when he loses them. He is reduced to a regular demon, a being just slightly stronger than a human, making his only advantage his near immortality. This can be seen best when he fights Majura in Volume 2 of the manga. After loosing his horns, Zenki isn't as tough as he would like to be. He only regains his strength when Chiaki regains consciousness and he is forced to team up with her. Zenki learns that he has to rely on Chiaki, yet he obviously hates to be dependant on his master. Back in Ozunu's days, Zenki always tried to overpower his master and get his own way with the power that makes him nearly immortal. Ozunu, being a caring and wise master, knew when it was his time to leave the human world and since there was no one that could match his power at that time to keep Zenki from getting himself into trouble, the great Bodhisattva was forced to seal him away to protect both humanity and Zenki from harm. As Zenki doesn't understand human feelings, the reawakened Zenki thinks that Ozunu-same betrayed him and thus tries to kill Chiaki thinking that he can regain his freedom that way. The truth is that if Zenki killed Chiaki, he would end up involuntarily stripping himself of his Demon God form and powers. As the holy Vajura is passed from one generation of the Ennos to the next, it would be a similar situation to loosing his horns in the fight against Majura, only way worse. Zenki would be forced to wander the world as a Chibi forever. He would be free, but not the way he wanted to be. Ingame Zenki can use the Rudra in all of his SNES games. It is a very powerful attack, just like in the anime. Most of the time, he will screem "Rudora!" when using this move. Battle Raiden/Batoru Raiden In Battle Raiden, Rudra uses up 1/6th of Zenki's health and a Rudra protection scroll, but fills up the entire screen and destroys most normal enemies in one hit. It also deals about 1/4th of the mini bosses and bosses health of damage. It is also notable, that Princess Ryuuki (also known as Anjura or the Dark Curse Bearer) is excluded from this, as she's weak to Rudra and dies in two to three hits from it. This might be a reference to her appearance in the manga, where Zenki uses the Rudra as a last resort against her, which instantly kills her. Den Ei Rei Bu In Den Ei Rei Bu, Rudra is Zenki's strongest attack. It can be only used in the anime seqence battles, if the power bar is full and Zenki has the green tear/advantage. If Rudra hits the foe head on, it takes him/her from a full health bar into the low, red range of their health and knocks them down. If the player is fast enough, Zenki might score another free hit on his foe, while the enemy is still getting up and unable to counter Zenki's attack. If the player has very lucky timing and enough health, another Rudra might follow the previous one. Tenchi Meidou In Tenchi Meidou, Rudra is again Zenki's strongest attack. It can only be used if Zenki uses four light elemental attack cards (his favorite element) and deals great damage to his opponent. More content will be added soon... Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) and Vajura Fight While Kishin Douji Zenki for the Game Gear only has Zenki use Rudra in scripted sequences like his boss battle against Hiki the Black Tortoise, it is never used in Vajura Fight for the NEC PC-FX, where Rudra simply can't be used at all. In general Zenki can only use the Rudra in his Demon God, Ultimate Demon God and Fighting Demon God forms. It is unknown if Zenki can also use Rudra in his Pentagram form, as Pentagram Zenki only appears in a single chapter and he never uses Rudra in this form. In his Chibi form, most of his abilities are sealed away, making him much weaker than his true self, which is stated to be his Demon God form. This can be seen in both the anime and the manga where Chibi Zenki sleeps on the rooftop. It is too cold outside, so he goes inside and ends up sleeping in Chiaki's bed where it is warmer. When Chiaki wakes up on the next morning, she notices a weird, huge budge in her blanket and checks it out. She finds sleeping Chibi Zenki and mistakes him for a pervert. In the manga (Volume 1), she beats him up and screams at him. Zenki wakes up and wonders what happened to him. He doesn't understand why Chiaki hit him and proceeds to kick her, sending her out of the door in return. Obviously, this doesn't make things any better, as an angry Chiaki now comes back and hits the terrified Chibi in the head. In the anime, Chiaki flings Chibi Zenki out of the window like a doll without him waking up or noticing anything. |-|Zenki's Subpages= Subpages * [[Zenki/Gallery|'Zenki's Gallery']] ** Visit this subpage if you want to view more images of Zenki-Sama! ** It features various images from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime, manga and the games! * [[Zenki/Forms|'Zenki's Forms']] ** Visit this subpage if you want to know more about Zenki's various forms! ** Learn about the differences between Zenki's forms from the anime and the manga! The section also features his manga exclusive forms! Category:Demon Gods Category:Good Category:Male